Collection of Gajeel and Levy (Short Stories)
by XN4m1n3
Summary: Exactly as the title says. I will update whenever I get a good idea so please don't get mad if I get writer's block. Rate and review please. :3 (I'm sorry about chapter 2! I didn't know it was mostly code! But don't worry I fixed it)
1. Chapter 1

**The Tan**

She was so curious, she just couldn't help it

_I need to know! _She thought as she hid behind another building

Levy Mcgarden was stalking someone

And that someone was none other than Gajeel Redfox

But she had a 'perfectly logical reason' to be stalking him as she put it...

**FLASHBACK **

At the Guild

"Levy!" the two unmistakable males of Team Shadowgear yelled as they ran up to her, smiles plastered on their faces

"We found the perfect job! You can read books and we can-" Jet stopped mid-sentence realizing that his favorite bluenette was missing

"Over here guys!" Shouted Levy holding Pantherlily from her seat beside Gajeel

Both guys sighed defeated. They both knew she wouldn't go with them now considering that she was probably going on a job with Gajeel. And if they tried to force her to go, then Gajeel would just beat them up; who are they kidding? Even Lily can beat them up.

"Hey Jet?"

"Yeah Droy?"

"How about we go on a couple of missions together so we can get stronger and protect Levy"

"Let's do it"

Without another word the boys grabbed a handful of job requests and were out the door before Levy could even say hello

"What's gotten into your watchdogs, Shrimp?" Asked Gajeel

"1 they are not my watchdogs, they're my teammates. 2 don't call me Shrimp. 3 I haven't a clue why they would leave like that."

"Whatever you say Shorty"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"No, you said not to call you Shrimp, Shorty"

"Stop that!"

"No way, it's too much fun. Gihi!"

They kept arguing like that for a while until Lily decided it was time for him and Gajeel to go home

"Hey Gajeel?"

"Yeah Chibi?"

"How'd you get a tan?" Levy asked ignoring his previous short joke

"The same way everyone else does, why?"

"Just curious..." She said her head filled with questions

Levy always liked Gajeel's tan but something always felt off about it, like it was more like a type of magic than an actual tan.

_And I'm pretty sure someone who stayed in the shadows for most of his life wouldn't have enough time in the sun to even get tan_ she thought _What is he hiding? Is it a real tan or is it just a cover for something? If he is hiding something what is it? Maybe he's being blackmailed into ta- _she stopped her train of thought realizing the Iron dragon and his exceed had left

"Note to self: Stop reading detective novels before bed" She muttered to herself

_Of course it's a real tan _she thought _Why would anyone lie about that? But just in case I need to follow him to find out what he's hiding from me, a perfectly logical reason for stalking someo- _Her train of thought was interrupted by loud yelling in her ear

"-chan, Levy-chan, LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled

"Y-Yes Lu-chan?" Levy said holding her ears to stop the ringing

"I was trying to talk to you about my novel, but you were obviously somewhere else. So what were you thinking about?" Lucy asked taking a seat beside her friend

"O-Oh it was n-nothing" she stuttered

Lucy rolled her eyes "Yeah right, you obviously have something bothering you so just tell me already!" She huffed

Levy sighed "Sorry I can't and I really have to go, bye Lu-chan!" She said running out of the guild

**Flashback End**

She (somehow) managed to find him and kept following him for what seemed like hours

_Now that I think about it he's been walking in circles...Is this how he gets a tan?_ she giggled at the thought _No way, Gajeel could probably smell his way to his house even if he did have a terrible sense of direction, which he doesn't, and wasn't Pantherlily supposed to be with him? Speaking of smell, why does he smell like fruit all the time? Wait, if he can smell his way to his house then he might smell me!_ she panicked having no idea how to hide her smell _Maybe I can hide it with my magic? No, he'll sense it... what if he knew all along that I've been following him and he's just teasing me? What if he doesn't know it's me and he's waiting for the right time to strike? What if, what if, what if?_ She could only think about these 'what if ' questions almost completely forgetting about following the dragon slayer

About half an hour later (Midnight)

_Finally!_ she thought as she watched Gajeel walk towards a stone house that resembles a certain fire dragon slayer and blue exceed's house_ Except the fact that it's HUGE!_

Gajeel opened the door that seemingly had no lock, forgetting to close it thanks to an immediate argument with Lily

"Did you get lost again?" Lily asked disappointed of his slayer

"No. I just took a detour" Gajeel said glancing towards the door

"Oh, now I get it... but-mmph" Lily was cut off by Gajeel's hand covering his mouth

"Maybe he really is bad with directions" Levy thought aloud staring at the open door, watching the lights turn off and slowly walking towards it

Levy walked in stealthily sneaking around corners careful not to alert the two house owners of her presence

"This is too easy" she said to herself

She kept walking discovering new parts of the studded man and cuddly companion's house and memorizing each detail.

_Where could he be? And where's Lily shouldn't he have been home by now?_ she thought _Now I know he's hiding something!_

She walked up the stairs to the second floor, not realizing two familiar shadows behind her.

She entered what looked like Gajeel's bedroom seeing scrap metal all over the room. As she entered the smaller shadow flew above her and in front of her face saying

"Boo!"

"KYAAH!" she screamed falling back into the taller shadow

"Gihi, good one Lily!" said the taller shadow

"Gajeel? Lily? W-What are you doing here?"

"Well we live here, so the real question is why are YOU here Levy?" Lily asked crossing his arms to match his dragon slayer's stance

"I...umm...c-came...t-to...f-find" She stuttered

"Well spit it out Shrimp"

"I came to ask about your tan!" she said a blush creeping upon her cheeks

"I already told you about that!" Gajeel said obviously annoyed that she came here for that

"I can't believe you stalked Gajeel because of that" Lily said

"You knew I was following him? How?" She asked already knowing the answer

"Obviously because I can smell you from a mile away, Shrimp"

She sighed, somehow she knew he would be able to smell her, but she was so curious she just brushed off the thought mid-stalk

"If you want stalking lessons, why don't you take it from a pro" Lily said smirking at Gajeel who turned around, a small blush showing on his ears

"Gajeel, what is he talking about?" she asked confused as to what Lily meant

"I may or may not follow you home every day to make sure you're safe" He said a deeper blush showing on his ears

She wasn't sure how to take in this information. Be glad for his concern, be mad for him stalking her or be scared because he might know what room she lives in in Fairy Hills.

Thankfully for Gajeel she chose option 1.

"I appreciate your concern, but next time just walk me home instead of stalking me" She said smiling

Gajeel turned around just in time to see her smile causing him to return her smile

"Alright but on one condition" Said Lily "You tell Levy and I what's up with your tan"

"What does that have to do with walking her home?! And why do you wanna know?!"

"Does that mean you DON'T want to walk home with her? Also, I too have noticed your peculiar tan." Lily said

Gajeel knew there was no use in arguing considering both were pouting at him. _Someday that trick isn't gonna work for them _he thought motioning for them to follow him into the bathroom

He opened a cabinet taking out a blue magic spray bottle and then taking off his shirt causing Levy to blush

"Watch." he said as he sprayed the contents of the bottle on his skin, turning it into the color of Levy's skin

"But that doesn't answer how you got your tan" Lily said looking through the cabinet for another clue

"Calm your fur, I'm getting to that" Gajeel said pulling Lily out of the cabinet "Follow me" He said walking down the stairs, out the front door and towards the back of the house

As they walked things just got more and more confusing for Levy and Lily and it just got more confusing because of the massive metal tub filled to the brim with a clear, yellowish liquid

"Okay this is how I get my tan" he said kicking off his boots and climbing in the tub "I sit in pineapple juice and cinnamon inside of this special magic tub and I wait an hour, then I get a tan...see?" he said getting out of the tub with a very light tan on his chest compared to his other body parts

Both the script mage and the exceed were both stunned but also could barely hold their laughter _Gajeel sits for an hour in pineapple juice to get a tan?!_ they both thought simultaneously as their laughs finally escaped their mouths

"I knew -laughs- something was up but not -laughs- something like this!" Levy said holding her sides as tears of laughter started forming in her eyes

"Man, I knew you were a bit off but seriously? Pineapple juice?" Lily laughed sprawled out on the ground smacking it with his fist

"I-It's not that funny..." he said his face looking down in embarassment

"I'm sorry Gajeel, it's just, well" Levy said wiping the tears away

"It's ridiculous I know, but you better not tell anyone! Especially the demon waitress" He said glaring towards Pantherlily

"Oh don't worry I'm not that evil" Lily said getting a hold of himself

"Well now that my curiosity has been satisfied I might as well go home, if anyone wants to come along they better hurry~" Levy said slowly skipping away

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Gajeel said drying himself off with a random towel lying on the ground

"*cough* shirt *cough*" Lily coughed causing Gajeel to realize that he almost revealed his biggest secret

He ran inside, put on his shirt and ran after Levy

And as they walked both mages seemed content with their night although they would obviously never speak of it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's #1 Fear**

Lily was walking home from a long day of training with Erza, when it happened.

CRACK! BOOM! CRACK!

In the short amount of time it took to walk home, a thunderstorm had started up.

Completely and utterly petrified, he ran as fast as his little exceed legs could carry him and in his haste he accidentally bumped into a certain script mage.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you o- Lily?" She said

"LEVY!" He shouted jumping into her arms

"It's ok Lily, it's ok" she said patting his wet head

"It's too scary!" He said his ears pointed downwards

"Ok just calm down. Now let's go to my place it's close by, you can wait the storm out there." She said walking to Fairy Hills with the scared cat in her arms

"I'd like that.." He said shivering

When they got to Levy's house, Levy got a towel and dried herself and the black exceed

"Feeling better?" She asked. Lily nodded cringing at the sounds of thunder

"Good. Now how about you tell me why you are afraid of thunder and lightning in the first place."

" O-Okay but only if you let me sit on your lap" _I feel safer that way _he mentally added

"Alright" she said patting her lap. He jumped on her and snuggled close covering his ears to muffle the sounds outside. Levy sat on the couch waiting for the little exceed to speak

"It all started after I joined Fairy Tail..."

FLASHBACK

"Oi, cat! Did you find a place to stay yet?" The iron dragon asked sitting beside him at the bar

"No, I haven't and I am an exceed, not a cat." He said a bit annoyed

"Good, cuz your living with me!" Gajeel said

"Oh? And why's that?" Lily asked

" Well duh, because your my cat!"

"I told you I'm not a cat. I'm an exceed."

"Cat, exceed same thing."

"No it's not the same thing; one can talk and use magic while the other cannot."

"Whatever, let's go!" He yelled dragging the black exceed out of the guild towards his home, in the middle of a thunderstorm to.

"Oh no. Not today. I'm not getting struck today." Gajeel mumbled under his breath while running as fast as his legs could carry him. While Lily had finally escaped his grasp and was flying directly above him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the dragon slayer in question almost not paying attention to him. Lily flew down in front of Gajeel's face and asked again "What's wrong?"

"If you don't want to be struck by lightning, you better move. NOW" He said trying to push the little furball away

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Seriously, the chance of lightning striking this very spot is-" Lily was cut off because of complete shock of what just happened. A lightning bolt struck Gajeel. A lightning bolt. Struck. Gajeel.

"Wow, how'd you know that would hap-" He didn't get to finish because two more lightning bolts struck Gajeel.

"Ouch. I'm gonna feel that one in the morning" He said rubbing his head

Pantherlily was starting to see a pattern, it was like something was attracting them to the iron dragon slayer.

Wait a minute he thought Iron dragon slayer. Iron dragon. Iron.

"Oh, you're like a lightning rod. So if you accidentally touched someone then they'd...get...shocked...too" He said suddenly fearing for his life

"Gihi. C'mere cat!" Gajeel said staring at Lily with an evil glint in his eyes

In that one moment, Gajeel had managed to look like a predator hunting his prey. And although Lily could have just flown high into the air where Gajeel couldn't reach him, he froze. His eyes widening and his body trembling in fear, he passed out.

"Geez, I was just messing with him..." Gajeel mumbled picking up Lily, noticing how the cat didn't get shocked

"Stupid cat, if I'm touching the ground then the electricity leaves as soon as it comes." He told a still passed out Lily

FLASHBACK END

"...And that's why I'm afraid of lightning." He said still shivering at the memory

_Figures it would be Gajeel's fault_ Levy thought

"Wait, so you're afraid because you think Gajeel's going to hunt you down and shock you?"

"Yes. And please don't laugh." He said as the storm calmed down

"I won't laugh but I do have one question. If you afraid of lightning because of Gajeel, doesn't that mean you're afraid of Gajeel?" She asked

Pantherlily thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it until...

"Only in thunderstorms. Please don't tell him Levy." He pleaded

"Don't worry I won't tell him. On one condition."

"Name it"

"If you ever get scared, you have to tell me, I'll be there for you." She said smiling

"Thank you Levy"

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" She said loosening her grip on Lily

"Right. Well, I better get going-"

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes Levy?"

"Could you do me one more tiny favor?"

"Of course."

"Could you spar with me before you go?"

"Umm, I don't know. I don't want to hurt you by accident..."

"Oh don't worry, I know a lot of defensive spells. Please?" She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes

"Alright, but if I hurt you we're stopping" he said transforming into his original form

"Ok. So we stop when I get hurt. Got it." She said running outside towards the back of Fairy Hills

When they started sparring all was going well, until...

"You know you're pretty good Levy"

"You're not so bad yourself. And I think I can finally go full out on someone without traumatizing them" she said still smiling

Then Lily noticed a high level of magic power gathering around Levy. _Finally? All out?_ He thought _OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT HER SECOND ORIGIN!_

***********  
About 2 minutes later

"I give up! I GIVE UP!" Lily yelled at the petite girl pinning him down

It took her two minutes to demolish Lily so badly, that he transformed back into his smaller form and was ALMOST crying for help.

The girl pinning him down was looking at him the same way Gajeel looked at him on that day. He shuddered wishing that he was being chased by Gajeel instead of being in his current predicament.

As if on cue, Gajeel was walking to Fairy Hills to ask Levy to go on a mission with him when he smelled his cat and Levy at the back of the building. He walked around to see his cat struggling to get Levy off of him.

"What. Happened. Here" he said giving Lily a death glare assuming Lily had done something to make Levy mad

"Oh, we were just sparring." Levy said standing up and dusting off her dress "Right Lily?"

"Y-Yes w-we w-were j-just s-sparring." He stuttered

"Oi, Lily are you ok? I don't think I've ever heard you stutter."

"Y-Yes I-I'm p-p-perfectly f-fine" He said scared that if he told the truth Levy would kill him

"Ok then. Uh, Shrimp do you wanna go on a job with me and Lily?" Gajeel asked

"NOOOO!" Lily yelled. Both mages looked at him, one thinking he's had one too many kiwi's and the other was smiling at him maliciously. (Can you guess which one is which?)

"Uh, I mean... I was going to hang out with Happy and Charle. Bye!" He said flying away at max. speed

"That was weird. What's gotten into him?" Gajeel asked as Levy simply shrugged

PANTHERLILY P.O.V.

_I can't believe Levy could ever be that scary. But she can. And somehow I think Levy going full out is much more frightening than Gajeel in a thunderstorm. It might even be my #1 fear. And the second is probably the complete and utter annihilation of kiwis._

I shuddered at the thought that I would rather lose every kiwi in existence than fight Levy going full out.

_If I must choose between them then...for the sake of my well being, let my taste buds never taste another delicious kiwi again._ I thought silently crying.

**Sorry about it being in code before, I honestly didn't know about it. But I think I fixed it.**

**-X**


End file.
